


Ideas To Writing // Malec

by malecssepticphan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecssepticphan/pseuds/malecssepticphan
Summary: When I get an idea I'll write it here :)





	1. Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Dark Paradise {Lana Del Ray} and Lost Boy {Troye Sivan} while I wrote this.

Nothing compared to when Magnus broke up with him, Alec couldn't think of a word or existing feeling that held the things he thought and felt during the moment, sure there was regret, sadness, the usual, but it was the aftermath and just the thought that Magnus wouldn't be there by his side every day. It was kind of like having that one best friend then losing them, well that's  _exactly_ what this was like, it felt like there was no meaning to life anymore, his very reason to  _live_ was gone, Izzy started to notice the subtle but tragic changes in her once vibrant and loving brother, even if he was a dick sometimes.  
The worst part was the nightmares.  
He would be sleeping soundly then start mumbling, screaming, crying, then he would jolt awake and just be upset, it always ended with him talking to Izzy about Magnus, talking about how he regretted that night so much, how he wished he could turn back time and stop the message, everything. One night it got really bad.

_Alec was sleeping, something he got less of since that night, images of then flashed behind his eyes, plastered everywhere he looked, he relived it **all.** The hurt in Magnus' eyes was so clear it sent a wrecking ball to Alec's emotions.  
_

"Magnus...I'm sorry..." He mumbled in his sleep.

_When he started walking away Alec followed him, "Magnus!" He yelled, gently grabbing his shoulder, but his hand went right through him, he couldn't touch Magnus or do anything, "Magnus!" he repeated, he kept walking as if he heard nothing._

"Magnus! Stop! I'm sorry!" His voice cracked.

_He fell to his knees in defeat, tears already soaking his face, the silhouette of his used to be boyfriend still agonizingly clear, a reminder that it was his fault this happened._

Alec jolted awake, looking around holding dead hopes that Magnus would be there, but as those hopes came crashing down all his emotions spilled out, his chest tightening at the thought burned into his mind.

**It's your fault. You did this.**

Izzy turned the corner and sighed, "Oh Alec." She puts a reassuring arm around her brother, trying to do what little she can. "He's gone Iz, he's gone and it's my fault. I d-didn't trust him and now look what's happened." "Alec it wasn't your fault-" "Well it wasn't exactly his fault, he was only trying to...he was.." Memories of Magnus came back like a truck and he was back to the start, he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Alec you need, I know it's hard but you need to forget about that night, I'll help you." "That's the thing, Iz,  _I don't want to, I don't want to forget him._ _That's the painful part. I can't_." Izzy's shoulders dropped in defeat, that was the truth, no matter what he couldn't forget about that one person who made such an impact on his life, the one person who inspired him to brush off what other people thought of him, the person who made him stand up to his mother, that person,  _was **gone.**_ And he wasn't coming back. 


	3. PSA

**I will be uploading any more fics I write separately and as a single fic**

**I'm probably gonna delete this**

**Also I'm working on H &H Chapter 3 sooooo yeah **


End file.
